One question
by Chloe2135
Summary: Amy and Rory were talking one night or day in the tardis about the doctor. The doctor thinks...thinks about his past
1. Chapter 1

"Doctor is it true?" Amy asked "Is what true pond?" The doctor asked while fixing the TARDIS "Is it true that you had companions before Rory and I?" "Well...yes" the doctor said honestly "What happened to them?" Amy asked "Before I answer your question. Let me ask you one" the doctor said before answering "Ok.." Amy said unsure "Why are you asking me with all these questions?" The doctor looked at Amy "Well...Rory and I were talking last night" "Well that's never good" the doctor interrupted Amy gave the doctor a stare that can kill well...a time lord "We were curious now please answer the question" "Get Rory" the doctors tone went dead Serious Amy rushed to get Rory "I was in the middle of putting on my pants" Rory shouted. The doctor looked a Rory then covered his eyes "Rory go put on some pants" the doctor said still covering his eyes "No it can wait" Amy said eager to know about the doctor's other companions "Actually no it can't wait" Rory said leaving to his room in the tardis 5 minutes later Rory came to the console of the tardis "Does it really take that long just to put on a pair if pants?" Amy asked annoyed at how long it took "Yes it is when the damn tardis is screwing with me" Rory raised his voice "The old girl is just looking after me. It gave me time to think about what I'm going to say" the doctor defended the old girl "What are you talking about?" Rory asked "Remember yesterday. We were talking about the doctor" Amy said "Oooooohhhh right. WOW you actually got him to talk"Rory said surprised "Are you ponds done?" The doctor said nervously ready to spill "Yeh sorry" the ponds said "Well I had a companion named Martha jones she was brilliant although I didn't treat her fairly...she was in love with me but my hearts belonged to someone else at the time." The doctor frowned remembering rose. But no he refused to talk about her it brings so much pain to thinking rose kissing a clone "Doctor" Amy said concerned. She walked up to the doctor and rubbed his arm. "Another companion of mine was Donna noble the best of the best. She was FANTASTIC. But she lost her memory because she was half time lord half human" "How's that even possible?" Rory asked "Donna touched my hand which was chopped of and some vortex went inside her head and that should be impossible. If she remembers me then her head would burn" "But River she's half time lord " Rory stated "No she had time lord DNA they are very different" the doctor stated There was a few minutes of silence Amy and Rory were trying to process this "Doctor at first you said your heart belonged to someone else...who was it?"

reviews. If good I shall continue if crap I will not straight forward?


	2. Chapter 2

"Doctor at first you said your heart belonged to someone else...who was it?" Amy asked carefully not trying to upset him

"I said that nonsense. come along ponds time to travel" the doctor said smiling

Amy rolled her walked up to Rory.

"Who did the doctor love?" She whispered to Rory while the doctor was hitting the tardis with his hammer

"How should I know" Rory said quiet rudely

"Well I'm going to ask the Tardis when the doctor is out" Amy said

" good luck. The Tardis loves screwing with me. And when is the doctor ever out?" Rory asked

"I don't know maybe..." Amy said before getting interrupted by the doctor

"Ponds get out" the doctor said nicely

" sorry what?" Rory said confused

"get out of my Tardis" the doctor said

" out of that blue door?" Rory asked pointing at the blue door

"In the middle of space" Amy added

"No just go" the doctor literally pushed them out

The blue door opened. They walked towards the sound of silence. They saw a women with bushy hair.

"Hello sweetie" said the women

"River" the doctor said with a smile.

Behind River was an amusement park.

"I thought we could have a family outing" river said calmly with a smile

"Great"doctor said with a smile

The weird family went to the amusement park

"Why isn't anyone here" Rory asked surprised that no one was here

"It's a private booking I think you humans would say" the Doctor said

"Well then just go on any ride you like" River said

Amy and Rory were excited.

1 hour minutes later

"Rory why not" Amy complained

"Because this is an alien planet" Rory said to his red head wife

"Doctor !" Amy yelled

All of a sudden they heard this loud Doctor ran up to the ponds along with River.

There was a huge crack in the floor. All of a sudden a car cart was flying towards them.

"Ahhhhh"Amy screamed

Review please


	3. Chapter 3

Amy squeezed her eyes shut,ready for the car to hit. She heard the wheezing sound of the Tardis.

"Doctor " Amy asked relief. She opened her eyes. She found her self in the Tardis but not her doctors Tardis.

"What"

Amy heard a voice say.

"Amy" Rory said

"Rory over here" Amy replied shaky

Rory came to Amy.

"Who? What? How?"

"Impossible" the eleventh doctor screamed

"Doctor " Rory yelled

"Rory" Doctor said enthusiastically

"Ponds are to alright" he asked

"Yeh... Where are we?" Amy asked

" in my Tardis"

"Who said that" Rory yelled

"Me? I'm the Doctor nice to meet you" he said with a smile

"What how!?" Rory asked shocked

"Well he is the past regeneration of me" the eleven said

"Wait your me" he said shocked

"Actually your me" the eleven said

"It doesn't matter who is who. How the hell is this even possible." Amy yelled confused

"Wouldn't it create a paradox" Rory said

"Yes exactly so how is this even possible?" The eleven yelled. He took out his sonic screw driver.

"I'm not your past regeneration" he said

"I'm you" he said

"No that's impossible" Amy said

"Ahhhhh I know now" the eleven yelled chuckling to him self

"Doctor explain" Rory said

"His a meta-crisis" the Doctor said

"A meta what" Rory said

" a meta crisis" the Doctor replied

"Yup" the meta crisis said

"How did you get into this world and where is rose?" The eleventh Doctor said excitedly

"If you didn't notice a car was being thrown at you before I think we should deal with that first" the meta crisis said

"Right of corse" the Doctor said clapping happily

The gang ran out of the Tardis to inspect the incident.

"I will kill you" they heard a monster yell

"Doctor what was that" Amy asked

"I don't know. But I'm excited to find out" the eleventh said with a smile on his face

Some in a black hoodie walked out of the Tardis. The hood was covering its face.

" I feed on all your pain and regrets" the monster yelled he started to walk closer to them.

"Doctor whose that?" Amy asked pointing at the black hoodie

"O she's my companion" the meta-crisis said grinning

she lifted up her head it revealed to be a blond. She looks young a pretty.

"Rose" the Doctor whispered under his breath.

"I see your pain. Your sorrow. I see into your soul" the monster said

He look like a cyborg. One eyes was made out of metal it glowed bloody red. One of his arm was made out of metal too.

The monster lifted his metal arm up. It started glowing.

"Doctor " Amy said scared

"Oooooo it's glowing " the Doctor and meta-crisis said

"Oh come on phil. We don't need to fight do we" the meta-crisis said

"My name isn't phil" the monster yelled

"What is your name" the eleventh Doctor asked

"Jace" he replied

"Wait do you know him?" The eleventh Doctor yelled

"Well not really but yes we met before." The meta-crisis said

"Well call him off his scaring my companions" the eleventh yelled

"He isn't a controllable robot. I can't just call him off" he yelled

"Guys shut up" Amy whispered but sounder pissed


	4. Chapter 4

Doctor who chapter 4

"Your companion is rude" the Meta-crises said

"Don't complain" The eleventh said

"Hello…I'm the doctor why are you here?" The eleventh asked

"To feed" jace said simply

"To feed….well that's kind of scary isn't it" The eleventh said

"To feed on what exactly" Rory asked

"Pain sorrow fear" jace replied

"And whom do you want to feed on" The eleventh asked

"What type of question is that?" Amy yelled out to The eleventh doctor

"It's a straight forward question look it up" The eleventh replied

"Her" Jace said pointing to Rose

"Why her" The eleventh asked

"She has pain and sorrow" jace replied

"Yeh well im pretty sure meta-crises here has more pain and sorrow then her" The eleventh doctor said

"His pain is in the past her one is recent" jace said back

The eleventh looked over to meta-crises doctor. Meta-crises looked at Rose sympathetically.

"What exactly happened?" the eleventh asked

"None of your business" Rose replied coldly

"Hey don't talk to him like that. What did he ever do to you?" Amy said defending her doctor

"Please don't answer that Rose" meta-crises said

"I won't" she replied

"What did I do to make you hate me so much that you would talk to me in a cold tone?" The eleventh asked

"Well you did dump her on a beach" the meta-crises said

"And who asked you meta-crises I know it all" The eleventh said

"Guys cyborg monster" Rory said

"Right monsters first" The eleventh said

"jace please return to you home world" The eleventh said

"It's not that simple…im a monster who was designed to feed on peoples pain" jace said saddened

"Wait so you weren't born like this?" Rory asked

"Of course not" jace yelled

"Well then its simple. Come into my tardis" The eleventh and meta-crises said

"Hey guys where's river ?" Amy asked

"This is my tardis" the doctors were arguing

"Sweeties don't fight" river said popping out of the tardis which belonged to the eleventh doctor

"hahaha come in jace" The eleventh said

"No come into mine" the meta-crises yelled

They shot each other glares.

"Will you guys stop acting like little children" Rory yelled

"Just get into this one" Amy said pointing at her doctor's tardis

"That's not fair" the meta-crises yelled out

"Im going to follow the girl she is scary" jace said

"I am not scary" Amy yelled

They all went into the tardis except Rose. She went into the meta-crises tardis.

They all followed the eleventh doctor to some chamber room.

"Sit here" The eleventh doctor gestured for the cyborg to sit

The cyborg sat down and the doctor laid the chair down to make sure the cyborg was in a lying position. He was typing furiously on his computer.

"Done" The eleventh doctor yelled

"What is?" Rory asked

"Watch and see" The eleventh replied

The eleventh doctor pressed a big red button which created a blinding light. The light soon disappeared. The cyborg was no longer a cyborg. He was a full human.

The eleventh doctor smiled while river Rory and Amy looked away.

"What's wrong?" the meta-crises asked Amy Rory and river.

"His naked" Amy yelled


End file.
